


Drowning

by SophieAyase



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crush, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide, Yuletide 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Riko tries to distract herself from her enormous crush by drowning herself in her music. If only her brain would stop using swimming-related words for everything...





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtbag/gifts).



> Prompts: "I would love anything where Riko has a big crush on You and is highly embarrassed about it/ill-equipped to deal with it!" and "something where every Aqours girls’ best Muse girl is revealed."
> 
> I took the description of You as a "mermaid" from a fantastic doujin called "[The Goddess and Unrequited Feelings](https://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/the_goddess_and_unrequited_feelings)."
> 
> I really feel like Riko could have been my favorite in Sunshine!! if only she'd gotten more development (same with You). I tried to give her a little here, and team mom/chief hugger Kanan to boot.

Sometimes, when Riko got really deep into her playing, she lost track of everything else, not even feeling the seat underneath her or noticing any thoughts in her head. Today wasn’t one of those days – not quite. She’d been hoping it would be, to take her out of the horrible, wonderful feelings she spent most of her time swimming in. Ugh, _swimming_ in. Her brain wouldn’t even let her forget herself for a moment. 

Admittedly, maybe this song hadn’t been the best choice to take her out of her infatuated state. But she hadn’t been able to get her mermaid out of her head, and she’d been hoping that playing it would somehow exorcise those feelings. 

She threw herself back into the music – literally, nearly attacking the keys. If she couldn’t chase her feelings away, if she played loudly enough maybe she could wallow in them. 

She was playing so loudly, in fact, that at first she thought she was just imagining the quiet voice singing along. It wasn’t until the voice got louder that she was sure of it. 

“Saa, daisuki da banzai, makenai yu-uki watashi—” Kanan broke off as Riko stopped playing, with a crash of the keys. She met Riko’s eye with a smile. “Sorry, I hope I didn’t disturb you,” she said kindly. 

Riko stammered for a second before remembering that even Kanan wasn’t a mind-reader. “No, not at all,” she said. 

Kanan laughed, an expression of true joy rather than one of derision. “You’re not very good at lying, Riko-chan,” she said. “Sorry. I heard you playing and wanted to hear better, and then I just couldn’t resist singing along. That’s one of my favorite μ’s songs, you know.” She smiled warmly, like an older sister. Or a mother. 

“It’s of mine too,” Riko said, trying her best to appear normal. “I mean, one of its. I mean – it’s one of mine too. I mean, it _is_ mine.” 

“Huh.” Kanan dropped onto the bench next to Riko and patted her head. “It sounds like I really did interrupt you. Are you all right, Riko-chan?” 

Riko sighed and stared at the keys to avoid Kanan’s eye. “I’m just … having a lot of feelings,” she murmured. 

“Mmm, _lovey_ feelings?” Kanan giggled, then gave Riko’s back an affectionate rub as the girl blushed. “I’m sorry, Riko-chan. I really shouldn’t tease you.” Riko shrugged. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Kanan leaned in to whisper in Riko’s ear. “So, who do you have a crush on?” she asked teasingly. “Nishikino Maki-san?” 

Riko giggled in spite of herself. “Not really. But she is my favorite member of μ’s.” 

“Of course she is.” Kanan grinned. “I’ve always liked Toujou Nozomi-san.” 

_Well, that fits_ , Riko thought to herself, suppressing a snicker. _It would explain why she’s with Mari-chan_. “Who do you think is You-chan’s?” she wondered aloud. 

“Hmm. Well, You-chan is an awful lot like Minami-san. But she’s bubbly like Kousaka-san.” Kanan tilted her head. “Somehow, though, I think her favorite would be Sonoda Umi-san.” 

_Sonoda Umi!_ Arguably the μ’s member most similar in temperament to her, Riko thought. She couldn’t stop her mouth from bending into a grin. 

“Why do you ask?” Kanan continued. Then, before Riko could even answer: “Oh. Is _that_ who you’re in love with?” she asked sweetly. 

Riko felt her cheeks burning bright red. 

“Awww. That’s so sweet,” Kanan said, still entirely genuine. “The new girl falling in love with the star athlete,” she singsonged. 

“You won’t tell her, right?” Riko asked. 

“Of course not.” 

“Thank you.” 

Kanan pivoted to face her and grinned. “But I could give you some help if you’d like it.” 

Riko frowned to herself, then looked up to finally meet Kanan’s eye. “Do you think I have a chance?” she whispered. 

“You’ll never know if you don’t try.” Kanan shrugged. “I could see her liking you.” 

Riko considered it for a moment, then nodded. “I’d like some help, I guess,” she said. 

Kanan beamed and pulled her into a sideways hug. “Now, how about another duet?” 


End file.
